Molten: Scene 2
by TheBurningBrother
Summary: The second scene in my Head-canon sequel for Frozen. Trust me, reader this is the calm before a terrible storm. Arendelle shines bright! Kris and Anna are to be married! Peace reigns under the gentle Queen, Elsa. This is a fleeting peace though as darker forces move on Arendelle unbeknownst to its peaceful citizens. Keep reading.


Arendelle. 5 years after the death of the King of Arendelle.  
Summer is almost at an end but the land is beautiful and green. The people are cheerful and music plays throughout the palace. Wedding music. Today is a special day for Arendelle: The wedding day of Kristoff Bjorgman, the royal ice master and Anna Aktharsdotter, princess of Arendelle.

"Anna..." Elsa says at her sister's door.  
"Go away, Elsa." Anna says sobbing.  
"Anna, I know you're in there! People are asking where you are! Please have courage! I know you're trying to! Just let me in! This is the happiest day of your life and you two have waited so long for today!" She almost sang through the door.  
There was silence.  
"Come on Anna, open up the door! Then we can cry together and face your future! It's a bright one!"  
The door unlocks.

The kingdom is covered in flowers and flyers congratulating the couple. The people of Arendelle spread flowers along the streets where the processional is planned.  
Today has also been an interesting day in that a few hundred rock trolls passed through the city on their way to the palace. Kristoff's family.  
Midday strikes and the wedding bells ring.

The palace chapel is full of locals of Arendelle with the notable attendance of Kristoffs family, as well as Rapunzel and Eugene of Corona.

Anna wears an intricate veil and a beautiful white dress adorned in subtle green patterns. The dress has hints of ice crystal work throughout, courtesy of Elsa, of course.  
Elsa is at her sister's side in a more spring-time appropriate Ice dress, she smiles wide.  
Kristoff is standing tall but looking rather uncomfortable in an Arendelle Uniform. He cannot take his eyes off Anna though.  
Behind him is Sven wearing a bow tie.  
Behind Sven is Olaf proudly wearing a bow tie made from ice by Elsa just for him.  
Grandpabi the troll leads the service as Priest.  
"Today! We celebrate a most momentous occasion. The joining of two Into one through matrimony! True love is the most powerful force in the universe and this couple is a perfect representation of that beautiful power..."  
Anna looks over to Elsa and gestures that she'll toss the bouquet to her.  
Elsa silently insists that she doesn't. And Anna silently insists that she will.  
Elsa looking worried now  
"Ahem." Grandpabi continues. "Kristoff Bjorgman, do you take Anna to be your trollfully wedded wife, To have and to hold her, For better or worse, In sickness and In health? Do you swear to love her in the brightest days and the darkest, through the thickest fire and coldest winters, with all of your heart so long as you both shall live?"  
"Oh I do!" Kris says.  
"Anna Altharsdotter, Princess of Arendelle, do you take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded husband, to love him despite his bugs, his grumpiness, his unmanly blondeness and-"  
"Hey..." Kris interrupts.  
"To have and to hold him, to love him at all times, in all seasons of life with all that you are able to give, so long as you both shall liv-"  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! I do! I do!" She interrupts unable to contain her joy.  
Elsa smiles.  
"Excellent! Bring me the rings!"  
A child troll walks up with the rings on a pillow.  
The rings are a beautiful shade of gold and In them they have the words "love endures all" Written In a magical rune.  
They exchange rings. "With these rings I thee wed, now and forever! Now Kiss her!"  
"Gladly!" Says Kristoff!  
He grabs her waist and lowers her down. They kiss and the crowd erupts in joy!  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife! Congratulations!" Grandpabi closes.  
Elsa smiles and claps even laughing a little. She looks over the crowd and smiles. So much joy. So much happiness. So much love. She hasn't thought much about marriage. She's never even found someone interested in a relationship. She hasn't had much luck finding men with patience for endless complexity to be an abundance, and that's just for her personality. Throw being a deadly dangerous queen on top of that and compatible men generally thin out pretty fast. Talk about intimidating.  
"Catch!" Interrupts her thoughts abruptly and she is startled by an object thrown at her which she instinctively catches. The Bouqet!  
"Anna... I said..." Says the Queen as she blushes brighter than ever. A striking contrast to her porcelain complexion.  
"I know!" Says Anna.  
Kris takes her by the arm and the two begin the processional.  
They stride down the aisle side by side and they are showered with roses.  
With her free hand, Elsa fires an ice blast at the roof and it erupts into a shower of beautiful Multi-colored crystal snowflakes that fall over Kris and Anna.  
Elsa trails slowly behind them with Olaf and Sven.  
"What does that mean?" Olaf asks pointing to the bouqet.  
"It means I'm supposed to get married next." She answers handling it nervously.  
"What! You're getting Married! Oh my gosh! That's amazing! Two weddings in one day!  
"Olaf.." She begins.  
"Wait.. How do I not know about this? Do I know him? Why didn't you tell me!"  
"Olaf. I am not getting married!" She says a little impatient.  
"But... You just said..." Olaf is confused.  
"No. That's what it's supposed to mean but that doesn't mean I'm getting married!"  
"Gee, Elsa. Why wouldn't you wanna get married? Poor guy! Have you at least told the groom you changed your mind!" Olaf says.  
"No! No Olaf. I was never getting married!" She says irritated now.  
"Then why did you go and get and engaged, silly?" Olaf says matter-of-factly.  
Elsa sighs. "Nevermind, Olaf.."


End file.
